<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valhalla by Siren_Ariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530125">Valhalla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Ariel/pseuds/Siren_Ariel'>Siren_Ariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Romance, Sad and Happy, Short One Shot, Thor: The Dark World, Valhalla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Ariel/pseuds/Siren_Ariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a prompt about writing a story using the last sentence in a random book.</p>
<p>A short one-shot where you decide that you are willing to sacrifice your soul to help the man you love.</p>
<p>The reader has no descriptive details and no y/n is used in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valhalla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Select a book at random in the room.  Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence, and use this line as the first line of your new story.<br/>Book The Last Wish: Introducing the Witcher – ‘” Farewell,” she whispered, not looking him in the eye.’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Farewell,” you whispered, not looking him in the eye. Your head is lowered with your wild hair in front of your eyes, “I hope you can forgive me when this is all done.” You can hear him struggling against his chains, his mouth is covered so even if he were trying to say something, you wouldn’t be able to hear it. But you knew, deep down in your heart, you knew he was begging you. Begging you to not go, begging you to stay with him. </p>
<p>You bend down on one knee right in front of him. Without even looking at him you bring your hands up and touch his face, you can feel his face relax in your hands. Finally, you lift your head and look the man you love in his emerald-colored eyes. Loki, the god of mischief, your lover, your husband, your best friend. Loki heard the fighting, and he knew hat you were acting strange, you usually do when you see a bad prophecy.</p>
<p>“I have to help our people, Loki. Do not worry, I know that you hate it when I fight, but I can’t stand by. I will come back to you.” You kiss his muzzle, then his forehead, before leaning your forehead to his for a moment. That moment was the moment you wish could last forever. You lean back and grab his chained hands, “Keep this safe for me.” It was the necklace he made for you, he kept a small bit of his seiðr in there, a symbol to mean that he will always be with me wherever I go. He didn’t know that you extracted his seiðr and replaced it with your own, plus a few modifications.</p>
<p>Loki quickly looked up at you when he saw the necklace in his hand, something felt wrong to him, this was wrong. You close his hand around the necklace, then kiss him one more time. “I love you my sjelevenn.” You quickly rise and start running towards the dungeon doors. You look back at him one more time, as you know this will be the last time. You smile at him and shut the doors, running through to less travelled paths in the castle, only known by you and Loki. </p>
<p>You must hurry; you need to get there in time. It is the only way to prevent Loki from going down the wrong path again. Even if it means dying, you know he will be upset and sad, but he will eventually move pass this. But he is losses his mother he will lose more than that. You finally reach the room and see the All-mother protecting the human girl, but just then the Kurse was going for the kill attack, you quickly run up in front of the queen protecting her and taking the blow yourself. With my interference she was stunned for a moment, but it gave Thor enough time to get there and struck Malekith and severely injuring him. The Kurse carried Malekith away as you lay dying. You start coughing up blood, you can feel your life run through you and onto the floor. You can feel seiðr running through you, from what you assume from the All-mother. All you can think about is Loki, you knew this would happen, but you didn’t realize how sad you are to leave the love of your life behind. You know you will be going to the halls of Valhalla; you served your people well. Your vision starts going black, and your body starts to feel cold and you knew this was it. </p>
<p>“Loki. I love you Loki.” You say weakly as tears start coming from your eyes. You felt like you were floating on air, what you didn’t realize was that Thor was running with you in his arm and Frigga was keeping up using her seiðr to keep you alive for as long as possible. They finally make it down to the dungeons and Loki jump up when the doors slammed open. What he wasn’t expecting to see was you in the arms of Thor and blood dripping down his front and blood all over you and your armor. Since the Kurse and the dark elves were gone they put Loki back into his cell. Frigga opened the cell wall and Thor gently laid you on the floor. Loki was by your side in an instant calling out to you. He could see your ragged breathing and he tried to pour his own life force into you, but he knew you were too weak for it to be beneficial for you. </p>
<p>You felt something wet on your face, which drew you from your darkness. You opened your eyes to see Loki crying looking at you. “Beautiful…. your eyes…you….” I start to lift my hand but before I can move it too much Loki takes it in his hand and pulls it to his lips and kisses your knuckles. “Not as beautiful as you. Now stop talking and save your strength.” You were about to say something, but your body protested, and you started coughing up lots of blood. Loki holds you in his arms your head tucked underneath his chin. This position helped ease the coughing. “Loki...I-I love you…I’ll wait f-for you in Valhalla.” You think you hear someone cry in agony before you slip into your forever sleep.</p>
<p>Loki is crying rocking back and forth holding you still. “WHY? WHY DID IF HAVE TO BE YOU?!” He was so upset; he was mad that he was locked up here and couldn’t save you. He knew something was wrong. He just knew it. His mother put a hand on his shoulder “I know this wont comfort you my son, but she saved my life. She came in at the perfect moment.” Loki stopped rocking and looked at his mother wide eyed before looking back to you. In that moment Loki knew the reason why you said those things, that means you saw a vision of his mother dying. You did it for him, that realization made him hug you tighter. “I love you.” Loki said as he kissed your lips for the last time.</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Loki knew his time was up when half of the Asgardians were dead and all that was left to keep his brother and the rest alive was to give up the tesseract. But once his tricks were used up and now was caught in Thanos’s hand, all he could think about was you, he struggled against the Titan, but he was prepared. It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt but it was over in a second.<br/>Loki woke up on the ground, dazed and confused. He looked around and saw the great doors of Valhalla. He pushed the doors open and the first thing he sees, was you and your smiling face. Loki was stunned, he didn’t think he would see you so soon. He missed you. You ran into Loki’s arms and he swung you around. He put you back down on the ground and gently grabbed your face and pulled you into a long passionate kiss. <br/>“I love you Loki, I missed you, and I am so proud of you my love. You saved your people, you fought. Now we can spend the rest of our time in Valhalla and drink, dance, make love.” You say as you play with his hair.<br/>“My love, I was lost without you, but your little trick with that necklace let me feel you by my side. I will show you all the loved that you missed during my time being a pain.” He kisses you one more time. <br/>“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you all enjoyed the story! I havent written anything in a long time because my perfectionist comes out to haunt me when I write. So to help I saw a prompt and wrote a short story and publish it even if I dont think its perfect yet. The goal is this to help me become a better writer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>